


With Friends Like These

by LysSerris



Series: Lovingly Dysfunctional [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bellamione Cult Ilvermorny Cup, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Meeting Friends, One Shot, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysSerris/pseuds/LysSerris
Summary: “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Rod,” she took the proffered hand and shook as warmly as she could, “Though I have to say that you’ve got me at a disadvantage. Bella’s been refusing to tell me much of anything at all about you.”---Hermione meets Bellatrix's friends for a little reminiscing and some good-natured ribbing.





	With Friends Like These

“Please just, be nice to her Rod, for me? Please?” She shot him her famous puppy dog eyes, eyelashes fluttering and face turned down to a pout. She brought her hands up beneath her chin and clasped them as one last final touch, praying he’d do as she asked.

“Oh come on Bells, if she’s good enough for you then she’d definitely good enough for me. I know you have good taste an’ all. It’ll be fine!” He waved a hand and shot her a smile when she increased her pout, “I just want to get to know her a bit is all.”

Her forehead fell flat against the frosted glass of their table, the whole thing rocking as her hair spilled out like so much tangled thread. She loved Rod, loved him like the brother she’d never had, but his idea of being nice could be… Overwhelming. His hearty chuckles at her predicament were interrupted by the sliding noise of the patio door, the signal that her lover had finally arrived. She raised her head and took a deeply steadying breath before pinning a smile on her face and attempting to banish the nervous tremors racing through her body.

“Bella,” Hermione’s sing-song voice reached around the table as she did, warm and soft lips pressing a chaste kiss against her cheek, “And you must be Rab’s brother, Mr…?”

“Heya lil’ Miss,” Rod pushed back his chair and stood to his full height, the metal zippers all along his leather jacket jingling all the while. “Name’s Rodolphus Lestrange, but you can call me Rod for short. Pretty sure no one calls me Rodolphus ‘cept my probation officer. Now,” he stuck out a firm hand, grin warm and blue eyes inviting, “I’ve heard so very much about you from this sad sack over here.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Rod,” she took the proffered hand and shook as warmly as she could, “Though I have to say that you’ve got me at a disadvantage. Bella’s been refusing to tell me much of anything at all about you.”

“Well of course she wouldn’t,” he chuckled and beamed at Bellatrix before retaking his seat, “She likely didn’t want me to expand upon her sordid lil’ past. Just a joke though,” he held out his hands in a supplicating manner when Bellatrix’s eyes darkened, “She ain’t got much of a rap sheet ‘cept the vandalism and auto theft. She did tell you about those right?” He shot Bellatrix a crooked grin, eyes bleeding excitement at the prospect of spilling secrets.

Hermione’s eyes lit up as she took a seat beside Bellatrix, her hand drifting underneath the table to squeeze fondly at a black jean clad thigh, “Oh she did, though to be honest I haven’t heard much about the vandalism at all.” She turned to eye Bellatrix with a questioning and amused gaze, the older woman’s carefully maintained composure in the face of her one time adversary, now girlfriend, just a moment from cracking.

“Oh Gods Bells used to be a hoot back in the day, I swear it. She’d run around with us dunderheads after school, what’d we call it Bells? Wal something I think, Walver or Walper-”

“Knights of Walpurgis,” she grumbled out beneath strained smile, reaching out to cover her embarrassment by taking a swig of her still sweating beer, “It was Tom’s idea. Some word play about an old holiday or something.”

“That’s right! The Knights of Walpurgis we was, some hotshot punk kids running and riding about after school with no license and knapsacks fit to burst with cannons, fucking fun that was.”

“Oh really?” Hermione shot her better half an amused smile, relishing the red that was invading Bellatrix’s face, “She never told me anything about that.”

“Oh yeah, it was the fucking bee’s knees back then. Our haunting grounds were the shitty ol’ pubs and alley’s way off the main track, Hogsleade or something similar, don’t recall the name exact cause it was such a shithole. And there we was, riding around with Tom in his dead Pop’s big black Cadillac, all ranting and raving about how ‘pure’ and special we was. Dude was a fucking nutter if ya’ ask me, glad Bells rid of him. Don’t know why the hell I hung around with him for so long.”

“It was probably because dear Luci was there,” Bellatrix shot him a sharp little smile, her black eyes biting back, “That, or maybe it was Barty?”

“Aye, probably Barty if I recall. Luci was a slam dunk lay but he always loved your sister more’n my cock.”

The swig of beer that Hermione had just started to swallow came back up in a finely aerosolized spray, misting the air between them. Bellatrix immediately started hopping into dutiful girlfriend mode and patting her back as she fought to recover, a smile on their faces.

When her lungs finally managed to settle down and she could breathe without immediately dying she spoke up in a choked tone, “Luci as in Lucius? My boss? Malfoy’s father?”

“His name is Draco dearie, I know you can say it. And yes, ol’ Rod here had a particular ‘Rod’ for Luci back then.”

“Ah,” Rod looked off into the distance with a crestfallen look in his eyes, “Thems were the good times, eh? Carefree and with nothing more to do ‘cept fuck about all afternoon. Whatever happened to all that?” When he finished he took a swig of his beer before leaning backwards and propping his booted feet up on the glass table.

“We got old,” Bellatrix replied, toasting her bottle in the air as an actual smile graced her face, “And I went to prison. So, yeah... That’s what happened.”

“Oh hush,” Hermione’s face reddened as she patted Bellatrix’s knee, “You’re not old. You’re barely in your forties and you still look as young as me.”

“See?” Rod pointed at the brunette, “She’s got some fine taste, she has. Bet she even enjoys the right types of wine.”

Behind them the patio door opened up again with a squeak of rusting hinges, a pair of hard heeled feet landing onto the floorboards and rocking the entire structure. A smaller pair of feet landed next, before hurriedly rushing forwards to Hermione’s side.

“‘Mione!” The little voice was as loud as it could go, warm and filled with excitement and happiness. Two small arms reached around Hermione’s waist as the little girl squeezed in to hug her, the beer bottle in her hand landing back down on the table with a clink.

“Heya Delphi,” Hermione placed a kiss atop the small mass of black curls, “You have a good day so far?”

“Yes!” Delphi bounced up and down in place, her arms raised up in the air in triumph, “Uncle Rab took me to the Zoo and we saw the otters and they waved at me!”

“Oh did they?” She asked, pushing her chair backwards and leaning out of the way so Delphi could climb up and onto her lap, “That sounds quite fun. Did you thank him for taking you?”

“Oh she did, profusely and at the top of her lungs, the whole ride back.” Rabastan pulled his seat away from the table before sitting down and propping his own feet atop the glass. The imitation was almost perfect, the two brothers almost twins with the exception of their hair.

“That’s my girl,” Bellatrix reached over to pet down the errant curls atop her daughter’s head, “Always the most polite and well-behaved.”

“And Uncle rab was looking at this zoo lady and said she had-”

_ ‘Oh gods,’ _ Bellatrix braced herself and shut her eyes,  _ ‘Not again.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Like Bellamione? https://discord.gg/pcfMU4F come on in and join the server!


End file.
